Aracel Son of Ouranos: The upbringing of a Young Hero
by Shiro-Ookami15
Summary: So yes it does say fanfic of PJ&O but honestly this is just a Story I've been working on about a "what if the titans had children" type thing. I have not decied if Percy and the others will show up but there will be refrences to the books both older and newer.


Prologue:

Relics of the Past

Before the gods and mankind, we, the titans, ruled the earth. Our ruler, Cronus, was the last born of Gaia, Mother earth, and Ouranos, the sky itself. After a traitorous act of pure teenage aggression, Cronus, was banished from our world, being casted into the depths of the Tartarus.

Centuries went by and the titan prince's hatred grew stronger and stronger. Once resurrected, by his sister/wife Rhea, Cronus's hatred began to boil, thus bringing about earthquakes, floods, and volcanic eruptions all over Gaia's beautiful terrain.

This infuriated Ouranos, causing him to take a mortal form. This, however, was a grave mistake, since it took 72 hours to form such a being, which allowed Cronus to form his army. Cronus had already allied himself with those who wanted to rule.

This included his sister/wife Rhea, brother and embodiment of a never-ending river Oceanus, sister oracle Phoebe, the all-seeing goddess, brother Hyperion who holds no special domain, and Theia a goddess whose power is unknown, although it is often said she alone could take down Cronus whenever she felt it necessary.

Armed to the teeth with his half siblings the Giants, and those who lurk in the depths of the sea, Cronus attacked his father, Ouranos, at Mount Olympus, which Gaia herself made when Ouranos imprisoned several of her giant kin in her womb. The battle lasted seven days in total.

The first was an enormous battle between Cronus and Ouranos, this lasting 23 hours in total, the last hour was a minor battle to retrieve an almost dead Cronus. The next six days were spent patching up Cronus, making a new weapon for him, and holding off Ouranos's Angelic but deadly Sirens.

On the seventh day Cronus, all healed up, was presented with Thanatos, a scythe made of Gaia's most sacred, and most hidden, hatred towards her lover Ouranos. Welding Thanatos, Cronus sought revenge, and retribution, against his father on the seventh day. After a long, horrendous battle Cronus Successfully compressed his father with a grand coffin, and sunk it in the bottom of the Tartarus, in hopes he would never be able to escape, or resurrect.

At the end of the seventh day Cronus took his place atop a throne of bones that was designated atop of mount Olympus, constructed from both allies and enemies. Gaia, in shock, retried into the depths of her soul waiting for the right moment to strike back. A few millennia past and the titans ruled as they pleased, but soon the titans started to have godly children. As Gaia and Ouranos did, Cronus and Rhea had the first twelve olympians.

Fearing them, Cronus ate his children, all but his lastborn, Zeus. Rhea hid her son, in a cave deep within Mount Ida. Gaia, mother earth, saw this an epic opportunity, and gained a mortal form. She also gave birth to other humanoid creatures, such as Satyrs, Nymphs, Centaurs, among other creatures. She and the tree nymphs raised young Zeus until the age in which he appeared to be 17. Having lived most of his life in "exile" as his father did, he sought out revenge.

Equipped with nothing but a celestial bronze sword, named Hephaestus, and a couple of major and minor titans that were forced into oppression once Cronus took over. Not wanting to harm the other gods, Zeus cut out two of the twelve out. Surprisingly they had fully developed inside the titan's stomach. Now armed with Poseidon, and Hades, Cronus stood no chance of victory. The two freed Olympians grabbed Cronus, throwing his scythe just out of reach, and pinned him to the ground, where an angry Gaia waited millennia to exact her revenge on the titan king.

Now trapped, Zeus obtained Thanatos, which he used to free the nine other olympians from their father's innards. Once freed, Zeus cut Cronus into a thousand pieces, then placed him into a coffin that resembled the one Ouranos has been subjected to. This coffin as well was placed in the depths of the Tartarus. The "big three", Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades split up earth. Zeus, ruler of the skies, lightning, and thunder. Poseidon, king of the sea. Lastly, Hades, king of the underworld. Zeus, being ruler of the other titans, and gods, assigned each a specific area.

He brought the weapons Thanatos, and Hephaestus, to life, giving them mortal form. Thanatos became god of death, and Hephaestus, became god of the forge. Atlas, an opposing titan, was forced to hold the sky on his back to keep it from ever reuniting with the earth. Other gods were born, and created.

Like Athena, she was born when Zeus had too much to drink and hit his head, causing a crack to open and allowed Athena to crawl out of it. Centuries went by and Earth returned to normal, Gaia having found peace, allowed a new breed of species to appear. The way it looked was unnatural. Unlike other creatures it walked upright, had four legs, four arms, and two heads.

This new creature frightened, as well as disturbed Zeus. Fearing how the creature would progress he split them into two separate beings. That's where we come in. See before Greece was all city-states, and democracies, it was just as you expected it to be, tribal villages. There were several villages that I knew about, but then again more and more kept on popping up. In my village, sometimes referred as the "head village", yes by foreigners too, we worshipped the mightiest of gods, Ares.

Many of the elders claimed to be descendents of the war god himself, but it was never proven, well until I came along. See my mother was a "vixen", to put it in the simplest terms, because well we had no idea who my father was. Many speculated that he was just a simple foreigner that had wandered through the village a couple of years back.

Although my mother says it was Ouranos, which it may had been. See the titans and gods can take on the form of anyone they want to. So maybe it was him, some other clues that have helped proven this fact. For instance I have always shown a higher altitude towards all types of fighting skills, especially with my bare hands, which is Ouranos weapon of choice.

Then there's also the fact that all types of birds always managed to find their way to my house, the village shaman thought it might be some curse, but then again he has been the shaman for at least 70 years so. Oh yeah forgot to point out but all of this things started happening when I was 7 or 8, I am currently 13, so this has been happening for quite some time now.

Then there's my name, Aracel, which is said to be "an altar in the sky". On a normal good day I was usually found "defeating" some random monster. I say defeating, but actually they somehow always manage to come back. Now for being just 13 I do have some experience with weapons, and combat skills.

Most of the time I am always alone, and without a weapon, so I picked up how to fight with my fists. Being alone always made it seem impossible but a couple of years ago, two strangers came to my village. The first, Helina, was from a village not too far from my own, her village worshipped Athena, so there's no wonder she can defeat me in hand-to-hand combat.

Then the second, Cecil, a far outlander, apparently she has never been in any village, these people are usually called nomads, except, we couldn't call her that, since she knew nothing about the gods, any of them. So as time passed I found myself becoming more and more familiar with the two new strangers.

Turns out they are almost exactly like me. For the most part two of us had one parent, unsurprisingly Cecil's mother died when Cecil was six or seven, but other than that we had no clue as who any of our birth father is. Sometimes we would come to the conclusion that maybe it was the same person, but then we stop to think about it just to say it wasn't.

We soon realized that we each had a higher aptitude for different things. For Helina it's mainly been scientifical things such as sun redirection, or making different chemical reactions, also for some odd reason she has an penchant for fire. For Cecil it's mainly been animal control, but she has shown some other abilities like water control.

Myself, on the other hand, seem to have an affiliation with all sorts of things, but still they have a higher penchant for it. After a certain amount of time we began our Journey to find ourselves.


End file.
